


Rescue Hawke

by peptalkrobodt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peptalkrobodt/pseuds/peptalkrobodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice gives Anders a headache, Hawke saves the day (with love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Hawke

Crumpled sheets of parchment littered the desk and piled up around Anders’ feet, his head in his hand and ink smudged down his cheek and into his stubble. ‘ _I should be grateful that I even have a desk to write on,_ ’ he thought bitterly, and gave a heavy sigh before looking down at the fresh sheet before him. He’d been at this for hours he suspected, if the dying embers in the fireplace were any indication of time.

‘ _I should get up, feed the fire, and maybe take a walk outside…_ ’ His train of thought was interrupted as a sharp pain snapped it's way up the back of his head; Justice’s new way of scolding him for slacking. Giving a soft groan, he sat forward to rest his elbows on the table, rubbing the heels of his palms against his temples. “Justice, please…” He murmured in a vain attempt to reason with the spirit. 

“Having trouble, love?” Came Garrett’s voice from the doorway, and Anders just about sobbed; he hated his lover seeing him like this. He hummed softly in affirmation, hiding behind his hands as he heard footsteps drawing nearer.

The sound of a bowl knocking softly against the table, and then being pushed along as a spoon slipped further into what smelled like soup calmed Anders more than he would have expected, and Hawke’s warm, strong hands gripped his shoulders firmly, but gently. Anders flinched at the touches; Justice was still giving him a hard time for not finishing his work, but Hawke didn’t let go. 

“Leave him be,” Hawke murmured, leaning in close to kiss at Anders’ ear, his beard scratching against his neck. He was speaking more to the spirit, Anders knew that, but it still sent a shiver down his spine, and a duller pain up the back of his neck. “He’s been working all day, and I think he deserves to eat, and to be fussed over.”

“You don’t have to-” Anders started, but Hawke hushed him, rubbing circles in the back of his neck with the pads of his thumbs, working the heels of his hands into his shoulders to ease the tension there. It worked; Anders felt himself relaxing, and the pain in his skull ebbed slowly. 

“That’s better,” Hawke cooed, slipping a hand up into Anders’ hair to rub at his scalp, and Anders thought he would have purred if he could, leaning back into the gentle caress. “Now, are you going to eat, or do I have to feed you?” He teased, and Anders could hear the smile on his lips.

“Arse,” He replied, but reached for the bowl on the desk anyway, pushing his papers aside to life the spoon to his mouth. “Thank you, love…” He murmured quietly, closing his lips around the spoon as Hawke kissed at the back of his shoulder.

All was quiet in his mind after that; no more pain or needless guilt.

Hawke always had been good at reasoning with Anders’ spirit friend.


End file.
